Out of the Shower
by ForbalaTheGreen
Summary: So Kimi No Tsuki wrote a wonderful yaoi, but asked for a second chapter. this is my version of it. she didn't end up using mine; she wrote her own amazing chapter. but here's *my* chapter two. seriously, go read hers. it's really great.


**This is my version of the second chapter of a story written by Kimi No Tsuki called Out of the Shower. Her page is fanfiction dot net slash u slash 1626388 slash. Go read it. Now. Or you won't be on the same page as me or her. Or other people who've done what I told. Go. Then come back. And finish this.**

**Bye.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Forbala-**

**EDIT: thanks to Charlottes-pen for helping me fix my mistakes!!**

xXx

Ichigo was _loving_ Renji's mouth around his erection. He didn't know why, but he loved it.

Renji could amazing things with his tongue, too. He alternated between sucking, licking, and bobbing. He flicked his tongue at Ichi's head and poked at the small opening where warm liquid was leaking. His left hand held the carrot-top's hip and his right jiggled the sack.

"Ahnnnn, Renjiiii…" Ichigo moaned with a tight throat. This made the tattooed man's already throbbing erection even harder and bigger, already as big as the tanned boy. The boy bucked his hips forward into Renji's moist mouth, sliding along the sensitive organ inside and choking the redhead with his long, thick manhood. The shinigami shoved his hand up under the shirt and against the roiling, sinewy abs, holding his victim down so as to continue his ministrations.

This made the substitute shinigami whine, but he obeyed and Renji continued his ministrations.

Renji's tongue swirled around the throbbing cock, pushing his new lover closer to the edge. "Ren…'m gon…na…nn, god!" After only a few more sucks and licks, Ichigo felt the fire in his belly explode through his dick and into his special friend's mouth.

Renji pulled back a little, swallowing much of the cum and letting another lot splatter across his face and neck. He moaned at the feeling of the hot seed on his cheeks and throat. The explosion in his throat and on his face made his hard-on release, as well, and his spilled all over the floor and sheets.

He wanted Ichigo. He wanted him bad, and he wanted him now. And he would have him.

The redhead crawled atop the younger boy, pushing him down against the bed. The boy scooted back to have his body all on the sheets and ran his hands down the elder's chest. He had lost his thought process, especially the part that told him this was a man, the same sex as him, and that that was wrong. But, as I say, he had lost this brain function. All he could do was breathe and respond to the feathery touches along his body.

Renji pushed the graphic tee up over the orange spiky locks and kissed up from the boy's hard abs to his throat, licking and nipping the delicate, sensitive skin and paying extra attention to the pink nipples. While he continued upwards, his hands remained on the younger's hardened nubs, pinching and rubbing. Ichigo was writhing in want and moaned out for release.

But his begging was put to a stop by a tongue being thrust in his mouth. He licked it and both men moaned at the taste and sensation. They wrestled for dominance, neither honestly caring who was the winner—but since both were so stubborn, neither backed down for a moment to let the other win.

They nipped at each other's lips as they pumped each other's organs and devoured each other's faces.

The men ground their loins and panted and moaned. Saliva and cum was everywhere, and neither cared.

All of a sudden, Ichigo found himself facedown in the sheets. His consciousness reawaked and he was kind of scared. He was a virgin. And he had never imagined he might be first taken by a man, and a shinigami at that.

"Rennnn…j-ji…what are you—mmm—doing?" Ichigo couldn't say a full sentence, for the shinigami was tracing with his fingers and tongue the tan, muscled back and squeezing the tight ass between his thighs, rubbing his little shinigami against the opening, but not probing.

He lowered his head to Ichi's ear and let his breathy words roll over the sensitive shell. "I want you, Ichigo. I want you now and I want you as mine."

The younger's eyes widened in shock at this statement and he muttered, "Seriously? Do you…?"

"Yes. I want you. I_…love_ you."

"Ohhh, say it. Say it again."

"No! God, you needy little shit."

"Say it," Ichigo growled.

"_No_," Renji growled back. He rubbed his manhood against the other's anus to distract him.

"Goddammit, say it again!!" Ichigo wiggled and tried to escape. He managed to roll off the bed and scoot against the wall. His seme leapt after him and pinned him by the throat. He kissed him roughly and grabbed his cock.

"I love you," he ground out angrily and passionately. "You're turn."

"I love you. Fuck me. _Fuck me._"

Renji needed no more urging than that. He flipped his love around and onto his knees and nudged his head against the small hole. Ichigo whimpered as the hole stretched. Renji noticed this and pulled back. When the boy whined, he responded only by thrusting his fingers into the younger's mouth. Ichi understood this and licked them all over, feeling his dick harden and not realizing the lust this caused the redhead. He licked and spread his saliva sensually until the digits were removed and inserted into his "love hole".

Ichigo's breath hitched and he bit his lip hard, leaving a mark. Renji knew it hurt, but he also knew it was well worth the pain. And he would be gentle.

The older man scissored his uke's rear and spread it slowly and widely. Ichigo could do nothing but hold his breath.

Just before Renji inserted himself, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go." Ichigo's voice was tight with pain, but he would withstand. He wanted this.

"Tell me when to stop." Ichigo was about to respond with "never", but he was interrupted by Renji's zanpakutou probing his ass.

He pumped slowly in and out, letting the sheath get accustomed and then swallow him whole. He began to thrust, the uke still biting his lip to the point of drawing blood.

Then Renji hit that spot, that spot in a person's rear that drives him crazy with desire. Renji knew he had achieved this because Ichigo gasped and moaned. Renji pounded into that spot repeatedly, grabbing the carrot-top's manhood and pumping in rhythm.

"Ohhhh, harderrr!" the victim moaned.

"Nnn, you're so tight. God, you feel so good." Renji went harder and faster, as fast and hard as he could manage.

Both boys exploded at the same time, seed spilling into and all over one's ass, all over another's hand and wrist and floor. Renji kept going for a little longer before pulling out and collapsing upon Ichigo.

"Mm, I liked that," Ichigo murmured.

"Yeah."

"I should visit you more often."

"Mm…."

Then both boys fell asleep there on the floor. Luckily for her virgin eyes, Rukia would not call on them and instead would go out with Orihime that afternoon.


End file.
